bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki talk:Manual of Style
About the Writing Style What of the Bakugan Dimensions ability pages that describe the effects of the ability with "you" and "your"? - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 06:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :If possible, rewrite them without the usage of such pronouns. If not, they can be counted as an exception. The same goes for Rulings and Usage. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 16:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Monster Mode/Bakugan Form I never think that 'Bakugan Form' is a proper term for the Bakugan in their true form. One day, I found the term 'Monster Mode' in the official website of Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Video Game) and considered that as a better term, but I never ever remember to prove myself by posting the link. Now, that site has been disappeared. Hopefully, I found the proof in Amazon instead. More importantly, it also shows another name of Ball Form (open) - Battle Mode. Here is the link of the proof and the screencap with markings: Therefore, the sentence 'Do not put Monster Mode or Monster Form in articles. Bakugan Form is the correct term.' in Community Messages should be deleted as there's proof for 'Monster Mode' now while 'Bakugan Form' doesn't have one. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 17:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think we changed the phrasing because saying "Monster Mode" is awkward, and for those unfamiliar with the Video Game and/or buying toys on Amazon, they probably wouldn't understand the phrase "Monster Mode". Personally, I'm fine with things the way they are. There's no need to change everything to Monster Mode or Battle Form; we have consistency, and that's key. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 23:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I thought I would check about the terminology for Mechtogan and Trap forms. I've seen Mechtogan, Traps and Battle Gear etc. being referred to as being in "Bakugan form" among other names, which would obviously be wrong as they are different from Bakugan. I was wondering if we could clarify and proper term for their transformed and "game mode" forms, instead of a combination of things such as "real mode" and other confusing names. Thanks -- Oh look, a Rainbow! 08:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Again, probably a consistency thing. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 15:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) In fact, I'm also not too familiar with the Video Game and/or buying toys on Amazon, I just googled that and dug that out, and what I want to do is just to be official, no matter it is good or bad (such as 'Hagger' Dguma), though consistency is somehow important (but from what I've observed, the official materials are usually lack of consistency). Another fact is that the term ''Battle Mode'' also appeared in another official material, which is the Japanese Rulebook during the period of Battle Brawlers. Then you would say, 'There are many people unfamiliar with the Japanese rule at that time'...I think that what we need to do is to make those material known by more people. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 03:28, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :If you think that Battle Mode would be a better replacement for Bakugan Form, then by all means, do it. Just don't leave an incomplete job. I'm not one to judge what should be the proper terminology, considering that I never really followed Bakugan, much less the toys or games. I'd say leave that to AOH or another game-aware Admin (or former Admin). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13''']] ~ In death, in life. 15:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC)